1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a data processing environment and, in particular, to managing memory of a device in the data processing environment. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to using information about the use of portions of data by the device to manage the one or more portions of the data in the memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing involves the delivery of computing resources of a data processing environment. Through the use of services hosted in the data processing environment, cloud computing provides users access to the computing resources of the data processing environment. Computing resources of a cloud computing provider may include hardware resources, software, information, storage, and other services. Computing resources of a cloud computing provider may be located in a single location or widely distributed.
The data processing environments of a cloud computing provider are typically located at server computers in a location that is remote to the users. The computing resources in the data processing environments of a cloud computing provider may be provided by the user, by the cloud computing provider, and by third-party providers of computing resources. The users of a particular data processing environment of a cloud computing provider may be consumers and corporate users. In some situations the users of a data processing environment may also be corporate users from two or more corporations who are sharing use of resources.
A user of a mobile computing device may use particular data, applications, and computing resources at one location and different data, applications, and computing resources at other locations. For example, data used at each particular location may correspond to clients of the user at each particular location. As another example, when traveling a mobile device may be used for navigation, when at a work the mobile device may be used for collaboration with clients and peers, and when at home the mobile device may be used for entertainment. Thus, each different location, where the mobile device is used, may require different applications to be installed and running on the mobile device. Also, each different location, where the mobile device is used, may require different data to be stored and/or made readily available to the mobile device for use at the location.
However, the user may not have enough storage space in the mobile computing device for all of the data and applications needed at every location. Further, the user may not desire to take the time to manually download all of the data and applications needed at one location then remove the data and applications when he leaves the location to make room for the data needed at other locations.
One known solution to the problem of insufficient space in a storage device is to stream the data when the user makes a selection. However, network bandwidth necessary for streaming the data may be limited. Further, interruptions such as network outages may occur. Delays caused by these limitations and interruptions may be undesirable to the user.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.